Bed Bet
by Kaida-Chan414
Summary: "You can't bed him if your life depended on it!" "Wanna bet?" never underestimate the powers of a women. warning slight OOC towards the end.


Bed Bet

By KaidaChan414 written in collaboration with KerushiiKurie

"No, you can't," he called after her.

His auburn hair bounced with every rushed step he took. His emerald eyes glowed with knowledge. The white scarf flowed behind him as he fallowed behind the female.

"Yes I can!" she yelled back.

Her long onyx locks whipped fierily from side to side with each angered step her heels made; a loud click fallowing each step that echoed through the nearly empty hallway. Her vapor grey orbs glared in anger at the redhead.

"You couldn't bed him if your life depended on it," Lavi challenged.

The female whipped around, her slate orbs glaring harshly at the much taller male. The tail of her ankle long exorcist coat twirled around her at the rapid movement.

"Wanna bet?" she challenged back, stepping closer to the male.

"Yeah, if you can't bed Kanda in 24 hours I get that bock," Lavi stated, a smug smile passing over his handsome features

"Which book?" she quired suspiciously, eyes narrowing at the male.

"You know that one book," Lavi hinted with his eyes.

Momoko sighed. "Lavi, be more specific, there's like how many books in this whole order?"

"The sex and Chi one, ok?" Lavi practically screamed.

"Ohhh, that book," Momoko mused, "Ok fine, watch and learn young one."

"_This is going to be funny,"_ Lavi mused to himself.

The two advanced down the hallway towards unsuspecting male.

Momoko zeroed in on her prey. He sat in the middle of one of the long wooden table in the dining hall. His long locks flowed from his high ponytail, cascading down his sculptured shoulders. His strong fingers grasped his chopsticks tightly as he scooped his noodles up. His onyx orbs focused only on his meal. Never did he suspect what was to come.

Momoko took a deep breath before dashing into the room; her three inch heels clicking with every step.

"Yuu-chan!" she yelled, throwing her fairly thin arms around his shoulders.

Kanda glared as he set his chopsticks down. Those sitting around the male scooted fast opposite ways, several scurrying to get out of the line of fire of the angered male.

Momoko twirled several strands of the midnight locks between her fingers as she said, "How's my lovely lotus today?"

Kanda glared heatedly over his shoulder at the female who only giggled at his expression. She slipped into the newly vacant seat beside him. Kanda decided he just ignore the girl as he finished his meal. Scooping up his chopsticks he preceded to scarf down the remaining noodles in his bowl.

Momoko grabbed a small section of hair and began to play with it. She began to bread the hair.

She asked, "So, Lavi told me that you carry around Mugen to over compensate. So I was curious how big you are?"

Kanda began to choke on soubi noodles; shock completely over taking him. Anger rolled off him as he slammed down his chopsticks and grabbed Momoko's wrist harshly. He dragged her out of the dining hall.

Momoko found her back collided against the cold stone wall. Pain erupted up her spin, only causing excitement to cascaded down every fiber of her being. He leaned in closer to her, his arms acting as a cage pinning her wrists to the wall. She could feel the warmth of his body overcome her senses. His breathe tickled the shell of her ear, sending a chill of anticipation down her spine. His lower body pushed against her, trapping her between him and the wall completely.

"Do you really want to know?" he whispered, his course husky voice vibrating through her ear dangerously threatening her.

A gasped pasted her pale lips at the very sound of his voice. A smirk pulled dangerously at her lip.

She stated so innocently with a hinting undertone, "Teach me Yuu-sensei."

An animalistic growl rolled past his lips. His strong fingers gripped harshly at her wrists insuring bruises to reside latter. In a split second he flung her over his shoulder and stormed down the hall heading to his bedroom.

With little effort he threw her small frame to the bed. He crawled over her like a tiger stalks his prey. He dipped down, taking hold of Momoko's ear. He bit down hard drawing a gasp from her plush lips.

"You wanted to know. Do it yourself," he breathed into her ear.

"Yes, Yuu-sensei," Momoko replied trying to annoy Kanda with her innocent act.

Her slim hands slipped up and grasped the tie in his hair. With a pull his thick locks cascaded down around the two completely blocking out the rest of the world. Her hands slipped slowly down his jacket unbuttoning it slowly as she went. She rubbed her hands across the skin she exposed as the material slipped off his muscled shoulders. Years of sword work had built them well. She marveled over every inch of skin. Softly she unwrapped the bandaged around his chest. Silently she gazed into his eyes as she revealed the mark. Momoko's head dipped down and she kissed the mark letting her tongue trace it, she accepted him in his entirety. Her hands slipped down to his pants slowly unbuttoning them. She slipped the zipper open and her hand slipped in to rub his manhood. She earned a soft, deep groan from these actions. A smirk pulled at her lips as a thought passed her mind.

She pushed on one of his shoulders, flipping him to the material of the mattress. Momoko grinned down at Kanda as he gave her a suspicious look. Slowly she dragged her body down his, she placed open mouth kiss randomly until she reached his pants. Slipping in her index fingers she dragged the offensive material away. She couldn't help but gawk at his length. Momoko had multiple times imagined this moment, but none could compare to how it actually felt.

Her soft, cold hands grabbed onto his pulsating warmth and pumped lightly. She received a grunt of agreement, urging her to go on. She licked timidly at the tip before bringing it into her warm cavern. Momoko's tongue teased his head repeatedly. Kanda's eyes shut tightly, he grinded his teeth. One hand threaded itself into Momoko's silky locks pushing him deeper into her mouth. Momoko smirked around his member and began to bob her head; her teeth lightly scrapping against the sensitive skin as she pulled back. She enjoyed the way his fingers dug into her scalp and the soft grunts that made it past his taught lips.

Kanda's hips lifted harshly from the bed pushing deeply into Momoko's cavern. She had to fight the urge to puke, but soon suppressed it and focused on relaxing her throat to except as much as she could of him. Kanda forced her to deep throat her for several seconds before pulling out of her mouth.

"Do you think I over compensate now?" he questioned.

"I think I need more proof." she smirked up at the male.

A deep growl ripped through his throat. Momoko found her back against the bed under Kanda once again. His hands skillfully working off her jacket and tossing it forcefully from her body, they slid along her exposed skin making it ignite like liquid fire. The tips of his long midnight locks brushed against her skin sending tingles rapidly about.

His nibble fingers quickly discarding the traditional wrapping around her chest. Her average plush breast bounced to life from their confines. Swiftly Kanda gripped at the semi-malleable flesh in his hands. He twisted her nipples between his index and thumb, teasing the bud to life. Gasps and light moans passed Momoko's lips. Her head fell to the side, the feeling of his touch clouding her mind completely. Kanda smirked and swooped down bringing one hardened bud to his lips. His tongue slowly teased at the sensitive skin. He popped the bud into his mouth and began to suckle on it causing a deeper moan from the girl beneath him.

Momoko's hand gripped at the shits harshly. She tried to keep her noises down not wanting to be disturbed because of it. Kanda's devilish hands slipped down her unscarred skin reaching her pants line in seconds. Skillfully he slipped her skirt from her hips. He pushed her soaked panties down revealing to him his treasure. One long digit swirled and teased her opening; softly pushing as though he'd actually push it into her and retreat seconds later. The sensation started to drive Momoko crazy. She squirmed trying to impale herself on his digits, but fell in vain. Kanda smirked down evilly at her.

"What is it you want?" he questioned tauntingly.

She glared at him. This was his revenge to her teasing and for provoking him earlier. A soft whimper passed her lips.

"Please," she breathed, so softly Kanda had to strain to hear it.

"Please what?" he was enjoying this fully.

"Stop teasing me!" she nearly yelled.

Kanda smirked as he slipped the digits into her wet folds. Momoko moaned and arched at the intrusion. Kanda stretched and pumped his fingers deep inside her loving the noises he coaxed from her. Momoko's mind was completely covered in a fog.

"Yuu, please just put it in," she begged, completely fed up with the teasing.

She wanted nothing else but to feel him deep inside her. She had waited two years already for this she was completely at her limit. Kanda smirked down at her. He brought his freshly coated fingers to his lips and licked her juices from them. Momoko moaned at the sight. Kanda slipped into position between Momoko's opened legs. He slipped her legs up on his shoulders as he posed before her entrance, his member just teasingly barely breeching her. Momoko pushed her hips forward pushing him further in. Kanda couldn't stand his own teasing any longer. With a powerful thrust of his hips, he buried himself deep within her folds. Momoko felt a dull pain at the feel of being stretched to such extremes.

Momoko's breathes came out in quick pants as she wiggled and squirmed under Kanda's muscular form. She felt his tip brush a bundle deep within her, her head feel back in a breathy moan. Kanda removed himself almost completely before thrusting hard back in earning a scream from his maiden. Kanda quickly began to set his pace of hard deep thrust with n the female. Momoko met each thrust with her own thrust of her hips. Kanda loomed over her; pushing her legs tight against her own chest changing the angle completely, earning with each thrust a moan and scream. His locks playing as a curtain leaving them to only be able to look deeply into each other's, seeing each emotion that passed the other. Kanda breathed into her ear words in their native tongue bring even more bliss to Momoko.

Her mind couldn't comprehend much, all she knew was she was in heaven as Kanda pounded relentlessly into her, his lips brushing against her sensitive skin, his hands roaming across her skin, just ghostingly touching her sense heightened skin. She never felt so amazing in her life. How could she? She was being intimate with the object of her affection for the past two years.

Kanda's lips found Momoko's in a passionate kiss, showing her his pure emotions that he only knew how to convey through these actions. He wanted her and that's all he knew and now that he had her in his arms he wasn't about to let her go.

The two raced to their climax and finding it simultaneously, falling from their blissful state together in perfect harmony.

Lavi leaned against the wall by Kanda's door waiting till he was sure the two's act was complete before banging on the door.

"Keep it down in there you two, people are trying to work here," he yelled through the door.

He was answered by a famine giggle. The door slipped open to reveal the raven haired female in her partner's exorcist coat.

"I win Lavi," she stated leaning against the door frame.

"Win what?" Kanda asked, stopping mid-step of putting his pants back on.

"I betted her that she couldn't bed you in 24 hours," Lavi stated, bursting out in laughter at Kanda's expression.

Momoko giggled and took two steps before bolting down the hall; Kanda fallowing after still trying to pull on his pants in his rage. Momoko's giggles rang through the hall. Poor innocent bystanders scared as their minds went ramped for the possible reasons for the two exorcist's condition.

Momoko once again found her back against the wall and a pissed off Kanda looming over her. She leaned forward capturing his lips.

"It was a good excuse to confess to you," she stated pulling away.

Kanda growled capturing her lips once more.


End file.
